A Hannah Montana Love Story
by Vcbgal07
Summary: Two best friends who are mad about each other but neither of them knows. Will they evr be together? Read and find out. A Loliver Story.


_Hey guys sorry I haven't been on in while I've been soooooo busy. Well here's another story hope you like it._

**A Hannah Montana love Story **

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone had already gone home, all but two; Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott.

Now I know you are probably thinking oh well that's okay then because these two are best friends. Well guess what you're wrong. These two "best friends" had just had a huge fight. Lilly's boyfriend Chris had just dumped her, and as usual she ran to the only person she knew would always listen to her. Not Miley, she was too busy with Mr. Hollywood Ryan, not her mum, she had enough to cope with, what the divorce. So she ran to Oliver which of course turned out to be a disaster.

_***Flashback***_

_Oliver was standing waiting by his locker for his best friend since preschool and crush Lilly Truscott. Yes you did hear me right, his __**crush **__Lilly. Oliver Oken, although he wouldn't admit it was in love with his best friend._

_The way she always said she hated the color pink, when really it was one of her favorite colors, the way she dressed like a boy and didn't care what anyone else thought. And there was of course her gorgeous, blonde hair; the way it always waved about in the wind. Oh how he'd love to just run his hands through those beautiful, golden locks._

"_Ollie?"_

_Oliver snapped out of his daydream to find the object of his affections that he was just daydreaming about standing beside him with a face full of tears._

_***__**Earlier that day**__***_

"_**Hey Lilly, listen I think we need to talk."**_

_**Lilly was standing talking to her boyfriend Chris. At first though Lilly was just using him so that she could make Oliver jealous. (Yep I did say Oliver. Lilly was in love with him, but of course she never had the nerve to tell him so instead she decided to make him jealous and unbeknownst to her it was actually working.) This was at first of course after a while she actually started to believe that Chris was the one.**_

"_**Yeah, what's up?" asked Lilly.**_

_**We're over Lils" he said**_

"_**What!" she said, her eyes beginning to well up.**_

"_**I'm in love with someone else" he stated plainly.**_

_**Lilly didn't say anything but just ran to the only person she knew would listen. Oliver.**_

_***Back to Lilly and Oliver talking***_

"_Ollie, Chris broke up with me," she sobbed_

_Oliver sighed, this had happened so many times before and he was getting sick of it._

"_Oh" he stated plainly._

"_Oh! Is that all you can say. I just got dumped and all you can say is 'Oh'!"_

"_Yeah so?"_

_Lilly gave him an offended look._

"_Face it Lilly, this happens every time you get a boyfriend." He sighed._

"_It does not!" Lilly protested._

"_Yeah it does, and every time it does you come crying to me and I'm sick of it!" shouted Oliver._

"_You're sick of it! You think I'm enjoying it! Well I guess it was a mistake coming to you, you don't even care!" Lilly yelled._

"_You think I don't care about you! Lillian Marie Truscott I love you more than you'll ever know, you are my life without you I'm nothing! So don't you ever tell me that I don't care about you Lilly!"_

_Lilly stood there in shock, not able to say anything._

"_Lillian Truscott, Oliver Oken, detention for yelling in the hallways!" yelled their teacher._

_Lilly and Oliver moaned. _

***Back to the Present***

Lilly and Oliver were sitting side by side in silence.

Lilly spoke up "Ollie?"

Oliver ignored her.

"Ollie" she repeated again.

He finally turned around "what?" he sighed.

"Sorry" Lilly said quietly.

Oliver sighed and looked away.

"Oliver?"

Oliver not thinking turned back to Lilly and crashed his lips onto hers with a lot of passion and after a slight hesitation Lilly responded with just as much passion and soon enough they were in a major make-out session. Lilly was sitting on Oliver's lap with her hands in his hair and Oliver had his arms around her waist.

"Oken, Truscott!" At the sound of their teacher's voice the two quickly sprung apart.

Their teacher glared at them.

"Sorry Mr. Correlli" they mumbled blushing.

"Back to your own seats" he said before mumbling "lovesick teenagers" and walking out again.

Lilly and Oliver smiled at each other, their fight forgotten, and their hands found one another under the table.

"Lilly will you go out with me?" Oliver asked nervously.

Lilly responded by crashing her lips onto his again and pulled back after a minute or two. "Does that answer your question?" she asked smirking as he was looking very dazed.

Oliver grinned and pulled Lilly back onto his lap where they continued their make-out session for the rest of their detention.

Mr. Correlli walked in on them again which earned them another day in detention but they were not really bothered by this as they simply saw this as another opportunity to spend time together.

The End

_Well there it is. I hoped you liked it. I will update my other stories as well very soon so keep watching this space._

_Please review_

_Thanks again _

_Danielle_


End file.
